1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for accurately determining the cleaning effectiveness of various household cleaning solutions and implements. Specifically, this invention relates to a method for calculating the percentage of dust containing common household allergens, e.g., cat (Fel d1) and dog (Can F1), picked up from a surface using household cleaning products, and more specifically to a method for determining the percentage of allergens picked up from a surface using a dusting cloth and a furniture polish.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many household environments, a number of airborne particulates, e.g., allergens, dust, and/or other airborne matter, are present which can create respiratory problems for individuals living within the home, especially those with disease conditions such as asthma. Some airborne particulates can accumulate on various readily viewable surfaces within the home, which can be aesthetically displeasing.
To manage, control, or otherwise influence the accumulation of airborne particles, numerous known devices and procedures may be utilized. For example, dust may be removed with a rag or dish cloth. However, as shown in FIG. 6, dusting with a dry cloth only scatters the dust and allergens into the air where they can be inhaled. Furthermore, dry dusting may scratch furniture due to improperly removed dust. Using a damp cloth to dust may cut down on the amount of scattering dust. Unfortunately, water from the cloth may also penetrate the furniture finish and raise the grain on wood, causing damage to wood furniture and objects. Commercial dusting formulas, e.g., Pledge® Clean & Dust spray, have been developed with a unique combination of anti-static agents that attracts and removes more dust and allergens than a plain cloth, wet or dry, alone.
With regard to the advertising of claims of allergen removal effectiveness, there is no adequate standardized objective tests to quantify the amount of allergens removed by a particular cleaning product. Therefore, a standardized, objective and repeatable test was developed.